Into the Storm
by Zaikia
Summary: A severe storm takes over the city and Altair still hasn't come back from his mission. It's a bad idea to go look for him during a storm, but the storm is the least of Shell's worries.


**Into the Storm**

Summary: A severe storm takes over the city and Altair still hasn't come back from his mission. It's a bad idea to go look for him during a storm, but the storm is the least of Shell's worries.

…_**..**_

"Altair hasn't come back yet."

Malik glanced over at the brunette as she stared out the window. Rain pattered on the glass, thunder boomed in the sky and lightning lit up the town. "I'm sure he got caught in the storm."

"But that's not the point." Shell scoffed and stood up. "Altair can't swim and if he falls into the water, he'll drown."

"You're saying he'd drown in a puddle?"

"It's possible, but I'm talking about the river. It's been storming for three days. You know the guy is terrified of water. We have to force him to take a bath!"

"Usually." Malik mumbled.

She huffed. "I'm going out to look for him." She quickly went into her room and changed into a pair of comfy pants (stole them from a couple guys that left) and a shirt and one of the Assassin robes. "You wanna come, now would be the time." She put the hood up.

Malik sighed and agreed to go look for his brother.

Minutes later, they were being bombarded by the storm. Shell cupped her hands around her mouth. "Altair!" she shouted his name. "If you can hear me, yell!"

"I don't think he can hear you over this storm!" Malik yelled over the booming thunder.

"We have to find him! He could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere and we wouldn't know! Altair!" she shouted once again. All of a sudden, she heard a loud yell, a loud thud/thump and then a splash. "Oh shit…." She whispered and both of them ran to the river. Evidence of a ripple was seen. "Oh fuck…." She tore off the robe she wore and jumped into the river.

Through the dark abyss of the river, she saw a faint color of white below her. Holding her breath, she quickly swam down and saw Altair slowly sinking. His eyes were closed, so which meant he either hit something on his way to the river or went unconscious on impact with the water. Shell quickly swam down and grabbed his wrist, yanking him towards her.

Wrapping an arm around his middle, she hurried up to the surface and gasped. "Malik! I got him!" she grabbed the edge of the stone and Malik grabbed his brother's wrist, yanking him up onto the stone with Shell quickly following. Leaning down to his chest, she tried to hear for a heartbeat and didn't hear one. "Shit…!" she put both hands on his chest and began pushing. "C'mon Altair! Breathe! Breathe goddamnit!"

His body jerked and he let out a violent coughing fit, rolling onto his side. Shell sighed in relief. "Jesus, you had us worried. Are you okay?"

"N-no….." he shivered.

"What hurts?" Malik asks.

"H-head….and side…." He murmured.

"Oh-no you don't mister!" Shell grabbed the Assassin by the front of his ropes and hauled him onto his feet. "You ain't falling asleep on my watch! Stay awake!"

"Can't…too sleepy….."

She slapped him across the face. "No sleeping Altair!"

But he seemed to go limp and collapsed against Shell. Groaning, she locked her arms around him to keep him from dropping him and injuring him even more. "God, you weigh a fucking ton!" she groaned. "Let's get him back before he decides to stay asleep."

….

Probing her fingers along Altair's skull, Shell frowned when she found a nice-sized bump. "Yeah, he's got a nice-sized bump." She lightly tapped the top of his skull. "Right on the top of his head."

"He must've slipped on the roof, hit his head and then fell into the water." Malik said, examining his brother's left side. "He's also got a few bruised ribs."

"At least nothing's broken." She sighed and gently laid the Assassin's head on the pillow. Malik had stripped his brother of his soaked clothes and replaced them with dry ones, pants at least. Shell put the covers up at his torso. "Moron could've killed himself." She mumbled.

Malik stood up with a sigh. "Let me know when he wakes."

She nodded and Malik left, closing the door behind him. Shell let her gaze wander over to the sleeping Assassin and sighed, placing her arms on the bed and her chin on top of them. She wrinkled her nose and thought about if she and Malik didn't go out to look for him.

_Then he might've died. _She thought and closed her eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.

Altair wondered what the soft sensation was underneath his head. His head was faintly throbbing and with a small groan, he opened his eyes. The ceiling was the first thing he saw. _What happened? I don't remember much. _

Suddenly, he felt movement from his left and glanced. Shell was lying beside him, head lying on her arm and fast asleep. She wore a short-sleeve shirt and pants that she had stolen from one of the guys that either left or died. She stirred a little in her sleep and straightened out her legs, going to lie on her stomach. Her leg unconsciously went over his, her right arm hanging off the side of the bed. She used her other arm for a pillow.

She came from the future, yet she became so accustomed to the Middle Ages. She was different than other woman; sharp-tongued, short-tempered and brave. She was protective, especially of her friends or any loved ones.

And the fact that even Al Mualim suggested that she become an Assassin.

"_No thanks. I'd rather not die by the hands of some perverted villain. He probably wound me, rape me and then kill me." _Were her exact words.

Even though she wasn't an Assassin, she became quick friends with Altair and his brother Malik. The two didn't get along very well after their little brother's death, so Shell was usually the one to stop the fights. There was one time when she got between them and Altair accidentally knocked her out. The right side of her face was bruised for a week.

And yet, he still felt guilty about that.

The thunder boomed outside and lightning lit up the somewhat lightened up room.

Shell let out a small moan of sleepiness and finally yawned; lifting her head, grayish-green eyes met amber. She blinked sleepily and yawned once again, rubbing her eyes. "Hey… 'bout time you woke Altair." She murmured and sat up on the bed, crossing her legs Indian style.

He gave a small groan as he sat up. "What happened? I don't exactly remember much."

She yawned once again. "Well…you hit your head, fell into the river, I jumped in and dragged you out. You passed out and we dragged your sleepy ass back here. You have a nice-sized bump on your head, so don't do anything stupid for a while." She stared at him for a moment. "I was worried about you…..moron." she closed one eye.

He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry…..I kinda got lost in the storm and since I hate water….."

"Why were you on the roof then?" she asks, brushing a lock of her dark brown hair away from her face.

"I was hiding from the rain when I heard you shouting. I had jumped onto the roof and slipped, fell and hit my head. That's the last thing I remember." He replied.

She suddenly crawled towards him and stood up on her knees. She reached out and probed his skull with her fingers, very lightly touching the bump. "Hmm…you've been out for at least half a day and the bump has gone down. That's good."

Altair noticed how close they were and he had to resist the urge to embrace her. She was always a gentle, but stern and firm person. She never took shit from anyone else and she was usually motherly….to the point.

Shell frowned. _The moron's lucky he didn't drown. He's very lucky we went out to look for him. _She thought and suddenly, she felt muscular arms wrap around her back and slightly pull her towards his body. She blinked and then blushed when she felt warm breath against her neck. She felt desire. It spread like a wildfire over her body, but she had to resist it.

"A-Altair…." She whispered. "W-what are you doing?"

Altair couldn't answer that question. He had _no idea _what he was doing. He felt the same desire spread like a wildfire over his body. In the blink of an eye, he flipped her so that she was nearly sitting in his lap, one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. She looked up into his amber eyes, her heart beating when she saw the desire in them.

"Sorry…" he murmured, leaning down until their lips were inches apart. "I can't resist anymore." And then his lips crashed down on hers. Her face heated up to 50 shades of red as his lips moved lovingly over hers. Finally, she couldn't resist the temptation anymore and let her eyes flutter close, shyly returning the kiss. He deepened the kiss and moved her so that she was on the bed, him hovering over her. She locked her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Unconsciously, she opened her lips and he eased tongue into her mouth, causing a moan to escape from her throat. The kiss became a war for dominance and her chest tightened when she needed air. He released her lips and trailed quick, but hot kisses along her neck and throat. She let out a strangled moan when he found her pulse point and tenderly sucked.

_Shit! _"Th-that's my-!" she slapped her hands over her mouth when he bit down on her skin, emitting a muffled cry from her. Altair pulled away and glanced down at her flushed face.

"Weak spot?"

She took her hands away from her mouth and nodded. He lay down beside her. "The temptation was too much." He murmured.

"As long as you don't suffocate me, I'm good with this." She grinned and turned to face him. He just shook his head and smiled back at her, squeezing her open palm.

Meanwhile, Malik grumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway to Altair's room. He pushed the door open and came upon a sight. Altair and Shell were sleeping next to each other, holding hands. Malik just smirked.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."

_Me: This is for BedHeadBennie. She wanted an AltairxShell fanfic, so here it is. Hope you like it. _

_Shell: She'd better like it. You spent all day working on this one-shot! _

_Me: I know. _


End file.
